


GeAn.7

by springssss



Category: sndn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springssss/pseuds/springssss
Kudos: 8





	GeAn.7

omega们天生十分麻烦，不管心理再怎么抗拒，身体也会本能的渴求。在发情期的四五天里，小北和他的alpha除了睡觉就是在做爱。  
准确的说那个人不是他的alpha，但做到情浓时，小北后颈的腺体数次被舔过，湿热感夹着浓烈的信息素席卷而来，像一场季风，小北便如同兽一般，耸起肩膀，蜿蜒过他肩背的青色纹身在这时显出几分张牙舞爪的威胁，试图抵抗。

可直到最后，那里并没有被咬破。还是一个完好的，干净的，没有任何alpha染指过的腺体。

因着肚子大，小北睡觉只能侧躺，很多次大少爷回来摸他的脚，总是冰的。  
睡着的小北是难得的乖巧安静模样，无暇防备别人的碰触，大少爷会给他塞个热水袋，或多加一床毛绒绒毯子，蜷成一团的小北才终于舒展开来。  
接着大少爷开始置办婴儿的房间，玩具与小床都是小北看了会说幼稚却又忍不住多瞅几眼的可爱类型。  
过不久有两个人要做家长了，可这两人中间横了一条很宽的间隙，似乎还不能在一起扶养孩子。比如，小北睡暖和了会含含糊糊讲梦话，梦里仍捏着张烁承的大名骂。

好在发情期是一剂很好的调和，小北安稳了不少，孕检也老老实实的。  
他挺着个肚子，走路都吃力，老人家一样慢悠悠地挪动，加之现在天凉，衣服多添了两件，看上去更加臃肿。  
可能是实在没精力继续折腾了，也可能是怀孕养胎太过辛苦，目前的小北颇有一切看淡的觉悟。他今天盖着毯子，坐在落地窗边，拿把小勺挖星球杯。大少爷回来数落他巧克力吃太多，等会该吃不下饭了。小北很听话的放下零食，忽然说，想回曦城一趟。  
他讲话的时候，眼睛往向窗外，云乌压压的，好像预示一场风雨即将到来。

这个节骨眼上，出远门对于小北来说无疑是一种负担，肚子刚满七个月，凡事都应该注意。  
大夫人得到消息，一天三四通电话，说不担心是假的。大少爷听完唠叨，随意的敷衍：没事的，就是去看看，过两天就回，没有没有，哪里娇纵过头了。

此时小北正以一个十分少女的姿势整理行李，腿并在地毯上坐着，背影像个小媳妇。他今天早上刚理了头发，剪的有些过短了，扎起辫儿来最顶上的头毛炸开，傻乎乎的。大少爷望着北北的橘子柄，噗地笑出声，这笑声很轻，北哥却不能当没听见，他飞快扭头横大少爷一眼，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，都笑一天了，还笑，无不无聊。  
明明说好了只去几天，但小北似乎格外上心，捡了很多衣服，还额外多带一个小背包。晚上大少爷去看过，除了几件T恤卫衣，其余一溜孕期的内衣。那玩意形似少女的胸衣，专用来吸收乳汁，起初北哥是打死都不穿的，后来泌奶量多了，不仅弄脏衣服还沾得到处都是，吃到苦头的北哥终于不情不愿套上了它。

小北许久没有出门，出发那日北京的天气不错，偶尔刮点小风。小北在家闷久了，出到户外整个人快活不少，只是浑身裹上三层后略微行动不便，移动的有些缓慢。车站人流密集，来来往往磕磕碰碰，小北排队等进站队，大少爷细心地观察到小北的不耐烦。  
早叫你别来，还站的住不？大少爷贴在小北身后，问他累不累。

滚。屁大点事儿。小北暴躁回复，完了侧过身去，说，车票和证儿呢？

大少爷得令，从兜里掏出两张车票和身份证，被小北夺过去，正反面瞧了瞧，最后进了小北的外套口袋。  
今天大少爷不穿西装，换了身小北钟爱的休闲运动风，两人站在一块似一对自由恋爱的小情侣。  
小北挖苦他，你穿这样还挺显年轻。  
大少爷听出味儿来，特地低下头贴着小北的耳朵讲话：你要是不挺肚子我还真帅不过你。  
小北被占好大个便宜，火冒三丈，想跳起来猛踩大少爷一脚，可惜身体状况不允许，只好骂骂咧咧以此泄愤。

因为旅途遥远，买的软卧，为了小北能舒服些，两人四周的卧铺票也都被大少爷斥资买下。小北刚上车坐好，肚子立刻咕咕叫起来，他找出一袋面包吧唧吧唧地啃，目光去追窗外逐渐变化的景。  
小北以前发呆会凝望物体，近期才爱看窗户。大少爷觉得他此时此刻好像在思考什么，或回顾什么，这种想法大约是凭借AO之间的一点相通而由来的。

于是大少爷问，怎么突然想回去？

见见朋友呗。小北嚼着面包，又翻出牛奶，吃东西时说话，说到后面含糊不清。我那么多哥们呢，得让他们知道我过的好。

是很好的朋友吗？大少爷又问。

当然啊，他们还管我叫哥呢。小北回答，他破天荒的有很多趣事想要分享，关于曾经的小北哥与他的朋友们，但话提到嗓子眼，反咽了回去，最终说，下次我跟你讲吧，我要睡会。  
他小心翼翼地把两条腿也挪到小床上，躺下去时略显吃力。睡惯了柔软宽大的床，窄小的卧铺便成了一种挑战，好在垫的多，并不太硬，不至于咯得他肩背疼。闭上眼睛之前，小北伸手摸了摸口袋，握紧了里头的一张硬卡片，像抓住一把钥匙。

旅途漫长，难以消磨，睡觉占大多数，剩下的时间里小北发了会呆，玩两下switch，看完一部缓存的刑侦电影，几乎把带上车的所有零嘴扫荡完，中途要死要活地换了一次孕期的内衣。到次日中午，小北抵达曦城火车站。  
小北没来过几次火车站，他原本是属于曦城的，从这里生，在这里长，十几年间踏出这座城的次数屈指可数，如今离开半年后再回来，几乎一切都没有变。

小北走上街道，身上出了一层汗，曦城不比北京冷，是还可以穿单衣的温度。

大少爷问他，怎么回家？

去我家吗？小北反问，我家一小破屋，挤不下你，床说不准都会塌。

其实没那么夸张，但两人最终住进了酒店。  
大少爷完全是当来旅游的，曦城的街道小吃馆子随处都是，小北带他逛了曦城最热闹繁华的地段，尝了几家有名头的小店。吃饱玩够后，小北不乐意打车，非要顺着天桥散步回酒店，没走多远他就嫌累，嫌热，嫌远，他觉得腿软，脚不舒服，想找个路边摊买双拖鞋踩。大少爷拉住他不准他再折腾，两人才晃晃悠悠回了酒店。

歇到第二天中午，小北开始换衣服，打算出门去。他总共没带多少衣服来，却挑了很久，好像有什么大场合在等他出席，还需要他斟酌穿着。

大少爷询问北哥怎么突然臭美起来了？  
小北白他一眼，想起在北京，这个老男人挑领带能挑半个小时，但他无意拌嘴，最终选了一件厚点的帽衫，扎好小辫儿，就算收拾完了。开门前小北讲，吃饭不用叫他，他晚上回来，有事打电话。  
大少爷怎么听怎么迷惑，赶紧喳吧着问小北啥意思。  
小北半个身子都出房间门了，被里面的人给拉住，他一脸莫名其妙地回头，我去找哥们玩还得带您吗？相互沉默了两秒，小北发觉这话有些冲，又补充说，我晚上会早点回来，你无聊就拿手机导航瞎鸡巴逛。  
大少爷不依不饶，不放心小北自己出去。  
小北不耐烦，搬出平时北哥的气势，振振有词，这我的地盘，还要你担心？

话的确是这么说的，可半年后再独自踏上曦城小巷的北哥到底变得不一样了。他身上没有伤了，脸蛋红润白净，因着衣服下面隆起的腹部，路人都避让着他，小北畅快又费力的朝前走，实在累了他便伸手扶一扶，又想，自己是为什么要遭这样的罪。  
同样的疑问不止一次出现在小北脑海里，没人知道小北到底有没有想过就此放弃或回头。直到天黑后，玩了一下午的小北原路返回，回到酒店，他哼着小曲，似乎很愉快。第二天，第三天都如此，他一个人出门去，再开开心心地回来。

要回北京的前一天，连曦城都降温了，大少爷跟小北说好最后一晚两人一起吃饭，快日落时还不见小北的踪影。从酒店的大窗户朝下看，能望见酒店入口的路，再晚一点，小北电话打不通。  
夜风徐徐，小北人没再回去，而城市上空压了多日的雨也终于落了。

大少爷坐在房间里，听逐渐密集的雨砸向玻璃，坠进未闭合的窗缝里。他早应该知道，早应该料到的。  
小北那样的倔强，逼迫没有用，用漫长的时间来等他妥协更无济于事，只要小北想走，铁了心要离开，撞得头破血流都拦不住。  
大少爷只是好奇，小北这次为什么聪明了许多。小北一定从到这里来之前，从把车票和身份证放进自己的口袋之前，或许还要更早，早到他每每凝望窗外就已经在计划了。如此想着的大少爷，也同小北一样扭头去看窗户，划过玻璃的水珠将逐渐暗淡的日光与街景一齐打湿，让大少爷记起小北沾着泪的脸。  
小北总在情事里哭。他平时就不乐意别人亲他，蛮横地去捉他的唇时，他没力气躲，只能闭上眼拧着眉，以此作为最后的抵抗。  
他在抵抗什么呢？抵抗身体里跌宕起伏的欢愉，还是嘴唇上接连不断的爱意。  
几乎有一瞬间，印象里小北蹙起的眉和眼带张烁承回到半年前，他第一次见到被刻意留在酒店，浑身瘫软的不停散发蜜橘气味的小北。他应该把他丢出去，丢到大街上也行，从最根源处斩断往后一切的纠缠。  
但眼前挥之不去的是小北恣意跋扈又不堪一击的抗拒，两种矛盾的状态在小北身上交织，久而久之成了一张大网。  
大少爷明白自己对小北的怜爱已不同了，是真正属于张烁承对北野的，焦灼的爱。可这份爱却递不进小北心里，像永远跟他隔着岸，这边烧起来了，那边无动于衷地看。  
然而，任小北如何渴望离开，大网早将他们缠在一起了，再如何抗拒挣扎，都不会放开他。

当晚小北并不敢回自己的小破屋住，借了朋友的身份证随意找个地方歇着，打算过几天远走高飞，他这半年存了些钱，足够他去其他城市生活一阵，顺便可以把胎打了，不过听说月份太大打不了，可生下来又怕姓张的找上门。  
他翻来覆去地，一遍又一遍在心里完善计划。应该先在曦城失踪两天，等姓张的明天回了北京自己再动身出城。手机号银行卡托大康他们办了新的，身份证自己也拿到了，不远万里回来就是为了与一个不爱自己的人说再见。  
小北有种逃出生天的欣喜，又有莫名的失落。他想，一定是因为肚子里这个，害他老忍不住想起不该想的人，要不要做个手术把腺体摘了呢。

脑子里全是与分别有关的事，连晚上做梦都是悲哀的基调。小北梦见自己躺在床上，一动不动像躺在棺材里，一个小孩靠近他，抓住他垂在床边的手，边哭边问爸爸呢。梦中的小北愣了半响，最终一头雾水地侧身去看那小孩儿，发现小孩哭出的全是血泪。  
小北惊醒了，浑身冒冷汗，眼角也有泪。他艰难地撑着身子坐起来，突然感到腹部传来一阵急促尖锐的疼痛，小北慌忙抱住肚子，心砰砰跳，好在很快便不疼了。  
小北吓得不轻，他重新躺下，却不敢睡，害怕又梦回去。脚是冰的，心里也凉，小北蜷缩成一团，形成一个自我保护的姿势。

房间紧靠大街，隔音不怎么好，偶尔车辆来往，或门外行人走动，小北都能听见，他在噩梦后十分神经质地分辨每一个声响，以此来确定自己是否安全。  
紧接着他又困了，被汗水浸湿的衣服贴在身上，好像一个湿漉漉的怀抱，不舒服。小北回忆咖啡味的alpha是怎样拥抱自己的，很暖很香。似乎上次跑出来也是这样，独自在旅馆睡觉总要怀念一番。但他唾弃自己，强迫自己别再去想念那个人。夜长梦多，浑浑噩噩入睡前小北决定明天就动身离开。

兴许是这一步走错了，一切都前功尽弃。  
第二天小北搭出租去火车站，售票的是个中年妇女，见小北买一张票，又大着肚子，顿时爱心泛滥，询问他家里人怎么没跟他出来。小北不答，慢悠悠挪到候车室啃今早买的煎饼果子。  
临近检票，不少人起身排队，小北还没啃完，他肚子不方便，怕挤着，打算等到最后再检票。  
终于在他起身的时候，听到有人喊他，喊他的大名。小北回头，这一秒他好像被施了魔法，中了蛊术，身体好像有千斤重，他感觉挪不动步子，只能拎着吃了一半的煎饼，呆愣愣的站在原地，等对方奔过来拉着自己往外走，才反应过来。

等等……等下…我煎饼还没吃完…小北脑袋一片空白，他应该立刻跑走，跑远，可这个人是不会就这么放开自己的，小北转移话题试图让他松开。  
小北被拽出车站，经过售票厅又遇见先前卖票的中年妇女，妇女看小北不停挣扎，忍不住又询问。

大少爷轻描淡写，吵架了。  
小北看起来岁数小，大少爷过于成熟，妇女瞅他们不太像一对，碍于大少爷开口说话，她也不好直接否定，遂试探性的说，小两口吵架也不能这么拽他，肚子还大着呢。  
小北凶起来，谁跟他是小两口！他人贩子！  
大少爷见小北哭闹，也不反驳，停下来回头看他。小北愤恨的同他对视，眼神倔强却脆弱。互瞪了半天，小北感觉脸上湿漉漉的，抬手去擦才发觉是泪。

他的泪一直到晚上也未干。在被带回酒店，跌进床铺里，小北的眼泪和鼻涕甚至流进嘴巴，咸咸的，让他看上去像个没人要的脏兮兮的小孩。  
然而大少爷这次毫不怜惜他，发了狠地弄他，小北扯开嗓子叫骂，狗杂种，你家死光了，你他妈全家就知道欺负我。

肉穴里湿淋淋的，大少爷专顶着他敏感的地方碾，很是折磨人，这时小北才闭上嘴，咬紧牙关抑制住呻吟。  
他被肏到下体酥软，侧躺着被进入，火热粗硬的东西毫无顾忌地横冲直撞，以往小北还会示弱性的哀求轻一点，今天他揪紧床单，打算死撑到底。大口喘气的时候，小北鼻腔里灌满了咖啡的苦味，像要淹死在装满咖啡的水池里。  
小北越发憎恨这个气味，这个气味偏偏要拉扯他，小北知道这么浓的信息素一定是张烁承刻意释放的，他痛苦又恍惚的笑说，你疯了，你真的疯了。  
而对方似乎为了迎合小北的说法，狠力冲撞了两下，凿在生殖腔上，让小北很慌乱。哀求的话差点脱口而出，小北忽然被捞起来，身后还在动作的人沿着小北的纹身细细舔过他的肩背，然后向上，用利齿磨蹭小北后颈的腺体。那里发红发肿，正源源不断散发出蜜橘的香气。

小北在此时头晕目眩，眼前白茫茫的一片，身体也收得更紧，肉体的快乐依旧赶不走绝望。  
我不爱你，你也永远不会爱我。小北想，发情期他都没有标记我。  
为什么不留下我，为什么不说点什么。

房间里仅有粗喘声在回荡，小北泪如雨下，哭泣更刺激了那个红了眼的alpha，他一口咬住小北的乳尖，不断吮吸，甚至用牙齿叼咬，每动一下，就有奶水从细小的奶孔里溅出，简直像被肏出来的一样，一边被人吃在嘴里，另一边的就滴在床单上。床单沾了各种液体，早已脏乱不堪。  
娇嫩的胸部承受不了牙齿的折磨，小北喊疼，说疼死了，身体无比想要逃离。

他被折腾的要晕过去，事了之后躺在床上，等人给自己擦拭干净。  
眼睛肿了，哭不出声，小北盖着一张小毯子细细地喘气。而今夜他们最后的对话是小北先开口的：你之前说的话还算数吗…等我生下这个，给我一笔钱，让我走吧。

对方听小北断断续续，有气无力的说完一句后，愣住，很久没有回答，似在思考。小北以为他打算讨价还价一番，又补充，多少你随便吧，我没要求。

好啊，行。alpha轻快的说，他的嗓音也同哭过一般沙哑：那你一个接一个的给我生孩子，我满意了，不会少了你的。  
他像留下一句诅咒似的，再没看小北一眼。退出了房间时，为即将入睡的小北关上了灯。

啪的一声，仿佛永远不会亮起来的样子。

end


End file.
